


dream won’t leave tommy alone even when he’s fucking dead smh

by racooninnit



Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deception, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Manipulative Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, poor Tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racooninnit/pseuds/racooninnit
Summary: THIS IDEA JUST CAME TO ME AND I NEED TO SHARE IT FJDJSJHSBASICALLY THE IDEA IS WHAT IF TOMMY DIED AND CAME BACK AS A GHOST BUT HE DOESN’T REMEMBER SHIT AND DREAM FINDS HIM FIRST AND MANIPULATES HIMand i’d like to give a content warning for mentions of suicide!! it’s very briefly mentioned but i figure i should still but this here
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream smp prompt thingies (which are probably all about tommy) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084796
Comments: 12
Kudos: 199





	dream won’t leave tommy alone even when he’s fucking dead smh

okay so i’m gonna explain this as best i can. and this is written on my phone so i’m sorry if the grammar is really piss poor.

not being allowed to visit l’manburg for christmas is the ‘last straw’ for tommy. he was hoping he could convince dream to let him go over, at least for an hour, but dream told him he couldn’t. and it just broke something in him.

so, to put it briefly, he commits suicide. (more than likely he does it via the lava in the nether but i’m not set on anything yet) when dream finds out he died the first thing he does is check logsteadshire and find tommy’s suicide note. or, suicide notes, he’d probably have multiple notes for different people.

and because this is dream he immediately burns the notes because a, the note addressed to him is very incriminating and he can’t have that. b, he doesn’t know what tommy’s ghost is going to be like but he doesn’t want to risk him finding them.

and shortly after he burns the notes, ghostinnit forms. appears? whatever the fuck- he shows up basically. and immediately dream’s putting on this whole show, acting all concerned and going on about how he was worried for tommy, maybe with an added comment abt tommy being his little brother.

and tommy is so fuckin confused, tearing up and asking dream who he is and where they are. and when he asks that dream fucking grins under his mask. he’s just asking tommy about his memories and the last thing he remembers. and tommy just gives some vague answer about feeling warm and then waking up here.

and dream doesn’t externally react, but inside he’s fuckin celebrating man, because tommy can’t remember _anything._ and this is great for dream, because it makes manipulating him way easier :)

so he starts explaining stuff to tommy, going on about how tommy was basically his little brother and how they were just out traveling while looking for a place to make a home (haha because dream doesn’t fucking have one what a loser). and obviously tommy is confused because this is a lot of information to take in, but he doesn’t really have any reason to not trust dream so he just kinda goes with it and follows dream.

they travel a ways away from logstead before dream makes a hutch for them to stay in for the night, and because it’s late tommy ends up going to sleep. dream takes this opportunity to head back into l’manburg real quick to tell everyone that tommy’s missing from logstead. he doesn’t want to tell them tommy’s dead because he wants to try and get as much time alone with tommy as he can, so he attempts to prolong it by getting everyone searching for him. it’s a risky move because he could get found out but like whatever he’s trying.

so when that whole thing is done he heads back to tommy and rests with him. and in the morning he wakes up to tommy having flashbacks :)) and some of them involve dream :))) so obviously dream tries to calm him down and tommy fuckin freaks out because he’s having memories of dream yelling at him and hurting him. and dream, being dream, gaslights him and says that it was just a nightmare, goes out of his way to convince tommy that he’s being stupid and that he’d never hurt him :))))

when tommy does calm down he asks dream about a couple other flashbacks, because they didn’t all involve dream and whatever. and if he brings up wilbur or techno or really just anyone he cared about dream tells him that they were dangerous and were trying to hurt him and that’s why they were going to find somewhere to make a home in the first place. he tells tommy to never interact with any of them if he sees them and tommy agrees because, again, he has no reason to not trust dream.

the first person who isn’t dream that finds tommy is ghostbur, and he would probably try to hug him or something because holy shit his baby brother is a ghost, but tommy just freaks out when he sees him. cries and trembles and begs ghostbur to not hurt him while also trying to call for dream. and ghostbur is really shocked by this because tommy didn’t like dream. but then dream’s emerging from the woods or wherever the fuck they are and tommy hides behind him.

dream tells ghostbur to go away before he has to use force, and ghostbur doesn’t even acknowledge dream cause he’s still trying to talk to tommy, saying something aboutt how he would never hurt him. and dream laughs at that and takes the time to remind ghostbur of pogtopia :) which pisses off ghostbur because he knows he hurt tommy but he’s been working to try and make up for it, and now dreams gonna take that from him.

ghostbur ends up storming off because there really isn’t much he can do and he can’t stand to see tommy so fucking _scared._ once ghostbur is gone dream comforts tommy, telling him how he’s glad he’s safe and that he would never make him go with ghostbur. plus the whole time tommy is begging dream to keep him safe and saying how ghostbur scares him, because he doesn’t know ghostbur is different from wilbur, and dream wants to keep it that way.

that’s all i have for this idea for now, but honestly i might revisit it later again because i really like it. it’s fun, i’m just a sucker for tommy angst tbh.

okay wait i’m adding this paragraph real quick after i already posted this but it just came to me so i wanna add it. tommy still has his compass after he dies but when he asks dream about it dream says it’s from someone who betrayed him and ends up destroying it (whether tommy lets him or not)

**Author's Note:**

> and i am working on a fic for my last prompt i posted btw. it’ll probably be a bit before i post anything for it because it’s still in it’s really early stages but i am working on it. 
> 
> my twt is @stiniky if you feel inclined to look at it


End file.
